Jake Ellenberger
Jake Ellenberger is a welterweight fighter in the UFC. He most recently lost his debut in a controversial split decision to Carlos Condit and then defeated Mike Pyle by dominant second round TKO. He next faced John Howard defeating him by third round doctor stoppage due to the left eye of Howard being swollen closed with a suspected broken orbital bone. Ellenberger was largely inactive for a bit following the August victory. In late October, he repeatedly called out Jake Shields on Twitter, calling him 'Miss Piggy'. He was instead set to face Jon Fitch at the start of 2011. After B.J. Penn defeated Matt Hughes in November 2010, Fitch was pulled out of the Ellenberger fight to face Penn. Ellenberger instead faced Carlos Eduardo Rocha, winning via split decision. He next replaced an injured Brian Foster versus the tough Sean Pierson on two weeks' notice. Ellenberger brutally knocked Pierson unconscious in the first round to extend his winning streak to four straight victories inside the Octagon. After defeating Pierson on the same card that saw Jake Shields lose in a title fight, Ellenberger called out Shields once again. A few weeks later, Ellenberger himself was called out by UFC and Strikeforce veteran Paul Daley. Ellenberger next faced Shields, winning via impressive first round upset knockout. After the fight, Ellenberger discussed his newly elevated position in the rankings. Ellenberger next signed to face Ultimate Fighter winner Diego Sanchez. Sanchez was injured and the fight was scrapped. After Sanchez recovered, Ellenberger again signed to face him. Ellenberger defeated Sanchez via a close unanimous decision after a fantastic, exciting, fast-paced fight. After the victory over Sanchez, Ellenberger next signed to face Martin Kampmann -- likely for the next title shot against the winner of the UFC welterweight title unification bout between Georges St. Pierre and Carlos Condit. Kampmann defeated Ellenberger via second round technical knockout. Ellenberger next fought Jay Hieron - a late replacement for Josh Koscheck - in a rematch defeating Hieron via unanimous decision. Ellenberger next signed to face hard-hitting knockout artist Johny Hendricks in one of the biggest fights of his career. It was very possible that a win over Hendricks elevated Ellenberger into the top echelon of the UFC welterweight division. After Hendricks stepped out to fight Carlos Condit, former Strikeforce welterweight champion Nate Marquardt stepped in to return to the UFC to fight Ellenberger in a huge opportunity for both men. Ellenberger brutally knocked out Marquardt in the first round, making an emphatic and undeniable case for being one fight away from the next UFC welterweight title shot. Ellenberger next fought contender Rory MacDonald losing via a boring unanimous decision, one of the worst fights of 2013. Ellenberger next signed to fight newcomer and former Strikeforce welterweight champion Tarec Saffiedine for January 2014 but Ellenberger was unfortunately injured in late November 2013. He was replaced by Hyun Gyu Lim. After recovering Ellenberger signed again to fight Saffiedine for April 2014. Saffiedine himself was injured this time and replaced by contender Robbie Lawler. Fights *Jake Ellenberger vs. Zach Light *Delson Heleno vs. Jake Ellenberger - Jake Ellenberger stepped in to replace an injured Rory Markham. *Jake Ellenberger vs. Jose Landi-Jons *Jake Ellenberger vs. Pat Healy *Jake Ellenberger vs. Farouk Lakebir *Carlos Condit vs. Jake Ellenberger - Carlos Condit was looking for his first win in the UFC. Ellenberger was making his UFC debut. *Jake Ellenberger vs. Carlos Eduardo Rocha - The fight was Carlos Eduardo Rocha's first loss. *Jake Ellenberger vs. Sean Pierson - Jake Ellenberger was a replacement for an injured Brian Foster on seventeen days' notice. *Jake Ellenberger vs. Diego Sanchez *Jake Ellenberger vs. Jay Hieron 2 -Jay Hieron was a replacement for an injured Josh Koscheck. It was his return to the Octagon after seven years away. *Kelvin Gastelum vs. Jake Ellenberger *Jake Ellenberger vs. Matt Brown Quotes Ellenberger on the subject of Nick Diaz: "When he punches a heavy bag, you can hear a butterfly doing pushups." Category:Welterweight fighters